An object of the game of golf is to play a specific number of “holes” in the fewest number of “strokes.” Each hole is played beginning at an area known as the “tee” and ending with a circular “cup” 108 millimeters (mm) in diameter and sunken into the ground at least 100 mm. The hole is found on a specially prepared surface known as the “green.” The area from the tee to the green is known as the “fairway.”
A recognized fundamental necessary for successfully playing the game of golf is the ability of a golfer to properly swing a golf club. The golf club consists of a “head” on one end and a “grip” on the other. The head and grip are connected by a shaft with a grip disposed over a portion of the shaft. The golfer positions his or her hands on the grip and aligns him or herself over a golf ball placed at the golfer's feet. The golfer swings by taking his or her arms backwards (a back swing) and then coming forward to strike the ball.
In order to reduce the number of strokes it takes a golfer to reach the “green” many techniques have been developed and implemented as well as a multitude of design variations in the size and shape of the golf club. It is, however, widely recognized that one of the keys to a successful game of golf is a consistent swing or stroke. Many golfers, in an effort to develop the proper golf swing, experience difficulty maintaining a proper swing tempo. A back swing which is too fast, for example, can cause the golfer to hit the ball differently with each stroke. Learning how to maintain a consistent swing tempo or rhythm with each stroke may result in an improvement in the golfer's game.